Only Friends or More?
by Gundam Wing Lu
Summary: I reread me story Hidden Love and thought that it might make a better 2xR story so I reworked it and here it is! So...better 2xR or 5xR? R&R please! I hope you like it! :P
1. The Announcement! Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. So don't sue me. You'd only get about $10 anyway. I'm a poor college student!

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter One:**

flashback (A.C. 198: two years after the Mariemaia incident)

"Relena, I don't love you!"

"Who do you love Heero, if not me?" Her tears were falling like waterfalls.

"I love Hilde."

Relena's world crumbled the moment Heero said her best friend's name. "It's not fair!"

end flashback

Relena was brought back to the present, three years after the flashback, by a knock at her door. "Come in."

"Hey Rel, how are you doing?" He was her bodyguard today and he'd just gotten news from Quatre that he needed to share with Relena.

She smiled as Duo showed a shaky but solid smile. He had gone through the same thing she had when Hilde told him she loved Heero. After that she and Duo had clung to each other for strength and they had become each others best friends, since their former best friends had become lovers. "I've been better. Duo, what's wrong?" She learned during the first year after the flashback exactly how to read him.

"I never have been able to keep something from you, have I Rel?"

"Not for very long. You can tell me Duo."

He stood in front of her desk thinking of the best way to word it. "Quatre told me that Hilde & Heero are getting married in two months."

She instantly put on her politicians smile, but no matter how hard she tried to fight them her tears ran down her cheeks. Duo instantly ran around the desk and pulled her into his arms. "Shh…I know. We'll be okay. Rel, you and I are stronger & much better off now. We'll show up and show them that we can be happy without them." By the end of his comfort speech he was crying like she was and she was holding him in her arms as well.

A soft knock of the door made them both jump. "Who is it?" Relena asked.

"It's Quatre, may I come in?"

"Of course dude."

Quatre walked in to find that both of them had tear stained cheeks. He instantly went to Relena and she welcomed his embrace, starting a second wave of tears.

"It's alright, Miss Relena." He spoke soft words of comfort in her ear until her tears stopped and he realized she was so emotionally exhausted from the news that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Quatre smiled at her sleeping form and looked at Duo. "Would you like to carry her to her room as we talk?"

"Sure."

Once they were in Relena's bedroom, Quatre shut the door behind them & Duo tucked her into her bed. Duo stood next to her bed and gazed on her sleeping form, focusing on her face. 'How could someone give up such a beautiful angel?' he wondered to himself.

Quatre voiced that same thought out loud.

Duo responded, "Who knows, but we're not just talking about anybody. It was that emotionless bastard, Heero Yuy." He had not meant for his anger to show through in his tone, but his former best friend had stabbed him in the back too hard for Duo to not be pissed off.

"Yes, even after Relena tried for three years to get him to see that emotions aren't a weakness, he stayed the stone-faced 'perfect soldier'. Heero really was heartless when it came to her. Damn him." Quatre was angry at the thought of each time Heero saw Relena during the A.C. 195 war and how he would constantly try to verbally push her away during those three years. "Zechs is still bent on strangling Yuy for treating Relena like that."

"Yeah, he's finding it easier to be the protective big brother now that there's not a war going on." Duo remembered the first time Heero was assigned as Relena's bodyguard. Zechs had crossed the room at Preventers Head Quarters & punched Heero's left cheek with so much force that Heero stumbled backwards a few feet. Zechs had then said "That's just a sample of what I'll do to you if you don't keep her perfectly safe." He then proceeded to stalk out of the room and leave Lady Une, Relena, Hilde, Sally, & the other gundam pilots, including Heero, stunned beyond belief. Relena then proceeded to bust out in giggles & explained that Zechs was still in the learning stages of how to be a big brother.

"It's kinda funny how you, Trowa, and Wufei are her bodyguards now. She feels safest when she's with the three of you. Plus, you and Rel provide emotional strength for each other."

"Yeah…hey, wait a minute…I thought she always felt safest around Heero?"

"Nope, she told me herself. Wufei admitted that they don't argue half as much as they used to. Trowa became her confidant when the Mariemaia incident ended. He always listened to her problems and gave her a positive outlet for her anger since he's been teaching her how to fight just in case she gets attacked when she escapes her less experienced bodyguards. And you know she's always felt safe when she's hanging out with you or when you are her bodyguard."

"Wow, so the Wu-man actually gets along with Rel. Who knew? Looks like miracles really can actually happen." Duo was already planning on how to tease Wufei about it when they switched shifts in an hour.

Quatre knew that look of mischief on Duo's face all too well. "Duo, you shouldn't tease him. You know that could ruin their friendship and right now the more friends Relena has, the better."

Duo realized that Quatre was right. Anytime Wufei got teased about something his attitude towards that certain something became the complete opposite of before. "You're right. Hey, do you realize we've been standing over Rel during this whole conversation?"

Quatre blinked and blushed slightly. "Maybe we should move to the adjoining sitting room and just leave the doors to her room open so we can keep an eye on her."

Duo studied the blushing Quatre and got a big grin on his face. Once they were sitting in plush chairs of Relena's sitting room, Duo whispered "You have a crush on her."

Quatre's blush deepened. "I just care for her. Like a sister."

"Yeah, like you need a thirtieth sister, hehehe." Duo was enjoying the embarrassed expression on Quatre's face.

"I'm serious Duo. She's always been like my little sister. We practically grew up together. We played with each other every time she and her father came to the colonies or when my father took me to Earth. Relena's such a gentle person. I just wish I could be the big brother figure that makes everything alright. Zechs can't even do that. What's your excuse for protecting her like you do? And don't say that she's like a sister you never had. That's my reason."

Duo smiled. "I love her."

Quatre's jaw dropped.

Duo continued. "We've been each other's strength since Heero & Hilde told us how they felt. I realized after spending so much time with her that I never really loved Hilde. I think I've loved Relena since the first time I met her."

"When was that exactly?" A still slightly stunned Quatre asked.

Duo got a big grin on his face. "It was when I shot Heero on an Alliance ship. He had raised his gun to her face and I was thinking I was gonna be her savior so I shot Heero in the arm causing his gun to go sliding along the deck. When he lunged for the gun, I shot him in the leg. He went down but kept trying to stand up. Relena got in front of him and yelled for me to stop. She then bandaged Heero up with pieces of her dress that she ripped off. I was utterly confused but in total awe of her. When she came looking for Heero at the school he and I had transferred to, I got a little jealous. After all, she comes looking for the guy that was trying to kill her. Every time we were reunited after that, I fell in love with her a little more each time." Duo looked at Quatre and chuckled.

"Shut up Duo! And don't ever mention that I cried at that story or Trowa and Wufei will never let me live it down!" Quatre was drying his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"I won't Quatre."

Just then Wufei entered the sitting room to replace Duo and Quatre. One look at Quatre & Wufei only said "I don't think I wanna know. Just go get some rest."


	2. Shopping Trip! Ch2

**_Thanks to RedLion2, Aeris-Eithne, and Alaskantiger for reviewing! It means a lot!_**

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, Relena found she didn't have the energy to get out of bed. She went through the guard duty list in her head and remembered that Duo was her bodyguard today. She sat up a little and saw that he was sitting on the loveseat in her sitting room. "Duo…"

Hearing his name, he turned and stood up. He frowned slightly at how pale she looked and walked towards her. He sat on the edge of her bed and held her hands. "Are you feeling okay, Princess?"

At his nickname for her, another flood of tears erupted. He hugged her tightly until her tears subsided. "I'm calling Zechs & telling him you're not going to work. You're not up to it. And don't argue with me either little missy."

She smiled up at him. "Okay."

"You stay in bed and I'll be right back after I call your brother." He smiled and walked into the hallway outside her room.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Zechs and braced himself.

"What is it Maxwell?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that Relena's staying in bed today."

There was a long pause before Zechs said "Why in the world would she be doing that? You haven't tried anything with my little sister have you?"

"She's emotionally drained. Hey…wait a second…what do you mean by tried anything! Jeez Zechs! I'm not that kinda guy!"

Zechs chuckled. "I'm just making sure Maxwell. She can stay in bed today. Actually she needs a rest so keep her out of the office for the next two days. That should be plenty of time. And keep your hands to yourself." With another chuckle, he hung up.

Duo shut his phone & stood in the hall slightly dazed. 'Wow! He actually gave Relena some time off. But how dare he imply I made a move on Relena! Oh well.' He thought and headed back to Relena's room.

She looked up as he entered. "So what did my brother say? Let me guess-I'm to report at the office right?" She sighed and moved to get out of bed.

Duo stopped her. "No actually. He said you're to stay home for the next two days. So we have two whole days to relax and have fun."

Relena didn't know whether to cry or laugh or shout for joy. Since she couldn't decide, she simply hugged Duo.

"So Princess, what would you like to do today?"

She let go of Duo and looked up at him. "You know what I haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

"Let's go shopping!"

"Oh man!" Duo groaned and fell on the bed. "I guess the guard must follow his princess's request."

Relena giggled. "Don't worry Duo. You won't be the only one that will have to carry all my shopping bags."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to drag Trowa along too! You know what they say: misery loves company!"

Duo grinned. "Okay then. Should I call Trowa and inform him that he's been recruited to help me, um, guard you?" Duo chuckled.

"Sure. While you do that I'll get ready!" Relena hopped out of bed, suddenly reenergized, and headed into her bathroom.

Duo dialed Trowa as soon as she shut the door.

"What is it Duo?"

"What no hello?"

"You never call unless you need something."

Duo pouted. "That's not true!"

"Try and name one time in the last two years that you've called just to chat."

"…uh…um"

"My point exactly. So what do you need?" Trowa smiled to himself. 'Trowa: one, Duo: zero.' He thought.

"Some friend you are…anyway…Relena wants you to come and hangout with us today."

"…"

"Come on dude! She's gonna make me carry her shopping bags! I need some backup!"

"I knew there was a catch."

"Please Trowa! I'll do anything!"

"…Alright, but you owe me one."

"Yes! Thanks man! I'll tell Relena you'll be here in an hour."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Then Trowa hung up.

'Good thing Relena doesn't take forever to get ready like some girls do.' Duo thought to himself.

"So what did he say?" Relena was fully dressed and ready to go.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Actually that should be Trowa at the door."

"Then let's go!" Relena headed down stairs and slid down the railing…straight into Trowa's arms. "Hey Trowa!"

"Hello Relena."

"Hi ya buddy!" Duo yelled as he ran down the stairs after Relena.

"Hello Duo."

"Come on guys! Let's go already!"

"Sure Relena." Trowa stood Relena on the ground and they headed to the closest mall.

Six hours later:

"Are we done yet?" Duo asked. He had four bags in each hand and was carrying a box under each arm.

"Please Relena!" Trowa had five bags in each hand and skillfully balanced three boxes in his arms.

"Oh alright, I guess you guys have been good enough to be done shopping today." Relena only carried two bags and her purse.

"She's a shop-oholic!" Duo whispered to Trowa.

"That's an understatement. She's a shopping maniac."

Duo just nodded.

Back at the mansion:

"Now you get to tell me what you think of all my outfits!"

"Huh?" Both pilots asked.

"I'm going to try them all on for you and decide how much I like each outfit depending on you reactions!" Relena burst into giggles and disappeared into her huge walk-in closet to change into the first outfit.

"Oh man!"

"Duo, you owe me big time for this!"

"Yeah I know it! But like she said: misery loves company!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring but I had a major case of writer's block! I'm trying to take RedLion2's advice and make my stories longer and more developed. Let me know how I'm doing! Thanks again to RedLion2, Aeris-Eithne, and Alaskantiger for reviewing the day I posted the first chapter!


	3. Trowa's Restaurant! Ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

_**Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than the last chapter!**_

**Only Friends or More?**

**Chapter Three:**

**Relena stretched and sat up in bed. When she opened her eyes, she could've sworn she was still dreaming. Duo and Trowa were fast asleep on the floor on each side of her bed. She quietly crawled to the end of her bed and climbed onto the floor. Tiptoeing across the carpet, she opened her door a crack.**

"**Where do you think you're going?"**

"**AHH!" Relena yelled and jumped back a little. "Oh Wufei, it's just you." She whispered.**

"**Why are you whispering woman?"**

"**Shhh!" Relena pointed to Duo and Trowa.**

"**That's pathetic." With that Wufei shut the door with a slam.**

**The door slamming caused Duo and Trowa to wake up and stand up in the blink of an eye.**

"**Morning guys!" Relena said with a little giggle.**

"**Oh man! I have a headache!" Duo flopped onto the bed.**

"…" **Trowa flopped onto the bed also.**

"**Hahahaha!" Relena couldn't hold her laughter anymore.**

"**It's not funny!" Both pilots yelled. Then groaned and turned on their stomachs.**

"**I'm truly sorry guys. How about you take some Migraine Excedrin and shower, then we'll find something to do today!"**

"**Sure." They said in unison.**

"…**You owe me two now, Duo."**

"**Yeah, I know."**

**Thirty minutes later: (Gundam pilots don't take very much time to get ready)**

"**Feeling better?" Relena asked.**

"**I'm feeling myself now! Thanks Relena." Duo grinned.**

"**I'm feeling normal as well." Trowa pointed at Duo. "But are you sure having Duo back to his version of normal is a good thing?"**

"**Hey!" **

"**Would you rather have him complaining the entire day?"**

"**Guys!"**

"**Good point."**

"**Some friends you two are, talking bad about me to my face." Duo pouted.**

"**Would you rather we talk bad about you behind your back?" Trowa asked.**

"…**uh…guess not."**

**Trowa smiled and thought to himself 'Trowa: two and Duo: none.) **

"**How about we go to lunch?" Relena asked.**

"**Lunch!"**

"**Well that cheered him up." Trowa chuckled.**

"**Come on guys! Let's go eat!" Duo was already halfway down the stairs, knocking Wufei on his butt in the process.**

"**Maxwell! Get back here!" Wufei took off down the stairs after Duo.**

"**We're coming! Hold your horses!" Relena yelled. She and Trowa went downstairs and outside only to see Duo running around the circle driveway being chased by Wufei. Relena and Trowa laughed as they got in Trowa's black 2007 Chevy Avalanche (I love this truck!). Wufei calmed down and he and Duo climbed in the truck a few minutes later. But Duo stayed as far away from Wufei as was physically possible in the backseat. Just in case he had to jump out of the truck to save himself from Wufei's wrath. Not that Duo would ever do anything on purpose to make Wufei angry. (Yeah, right.) **

**Finally on the road:**

"**So where are we gonna eat?"**

"…**well I hadn't really thought of a place to go yet." Relena admitted.**

"…" **All three pilots were quiet for a short period of time (very short in Duo's case).**

"**What! You don't know where we should eat? I might starve if I don't get some grub!"**

"**That's highly unlikely Maxwell."**

"**I could!"**

"**I have an idea." Trowa said.**

"**So…" Duo asked.**

"**You'll see."**

"**No fair, dude! You should at least…" Duo was cut off by Trowa.**

"**We're here." Trowa announced.**

"**What?" Duo yelled. "That wasn't even a second after you told us you had an idea of where to eat!"**

"**What's your point?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.**

"…**um…I'm not sure if I have a point."**

**Trowa smiled and thought to himself 'Trowa: three and Duo: none.'**

"**So can we go in and eat now?"**

"**Of course we can Relena."**

"**Yeah!" Relena clapped.**

"**Well let's go!" Duo opened his door and beat the others to the restaurant door.**

**Once they were seated and had ordered, Duo, Wufei, and Relena started to look around the restaurant.**

"**Trowa this place is beautiful!"**

"**Nice choice, Barton."**

"**Man, how'd you find a place like this?"**

**Trowa simply smiled. "I own it."**

"…**What!" Relena, Wufei, and Duo's jaws dropped to the floor.**

"**Didn't you notice the sign above the door?"**

**Relena, Duo, and Wufei ran outside. Sure enough, the sign read: T. B.'s Place. All three ran back to their seats.**

"**When did you buy this Trowa?" Relena asked.**

"**On your birthday last year. I was going to tell you, but I wanted it to do good before any one knew."**

"**So I'm gonna guess that it's doing pretty good?"**

"**Yes Duo, it's doing very well. So well that if I ever decide to quit my job as a Preventer, which won't happen as long as Relena is in the spotlight, I wouldn't have to worry about money for five or six more years."**

"**Wow!"**

"**You've done very well, Barton." Wufei said with a short nod.**

"**Thank you Wufei."**

**The conversation continued and switched to other less important to name topics throughout lunch. After lunch the group went back to the mansion.**

**Back in Relena's room: (Wufei's outside guarding the door again)**

"**So Relena, I've been thinking."**

"**Did you sprain anything?"**

"**Be nice Trowa. Please continue Duo."**

**Duo stuck his tongue out at Trowa then quickly sucked it back in his mouth when he saw a pair of tiny shiny silver scissors behind Trowa's back.**

"…**I've…uh…been thinking…um…about Hilde and Heero's wedding."**

**Relena stiffened. "What about it?"**

"**Are we gonna wear matching outfits or are we gonna color coordinate or…are we gonna show up in our birthday suits?" Duo grinned slightly.**

**Relena and Trowa cracked up.**

"**I hadn't really thought about our outfits. Are you coming to the wedding too, Trowa?"**

"**I was invited, but I hadn't given it much thought."**

"**We should all go together!" Relena said.**

"**Sure I'll go with you two."**

"**Cool! Now what are we going to wear?" Duo asked again.**

"…" **All three thought for a second.**

"**Well what are our favorite colors? I like pink and black."**

"**You like black? Since when?"**

"**I've always liked it, Duo. But you guys only notice all the pink stuff I have."**

"**Oh…um…well I like purple and black."**

"**I like green and black." Trowa said.**

**Relena got the perfect idea. "How about you guys wear black tuxes and I'll wear a black dress. Then we'll use our other favorite colors as accessory colors. That way we match but we're slightly different from each other. Sound good?"**

"**Sounds really good!" Both pilots exclaimed.**

**They then went into town and purchased brand new tuxes (Relena wanted them to have new suits to wear at the parties she went to where they were her bodyguards) and Relena's dress.**

**   
Please Read And Review! Thanks for reading! I'm already working on the next chapter so I hope it won't take too much longer to post! -GW Lu**


	4. The Wedding! Ch4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

**Only Friends or More?**

  
**Chapter Four:**

The two months prior to the wedding, Duo and Trowa moved into the mansion so Relena wouldn't feel so lonely. Relena's time was spent between work, two balls, three public speeches, Monday movie nights with Duo and Trowa at the mansion, and a date with Duo every Friday night.

**The Day of the Wedding: (two hours before the wedding)**

Relena's dress had spaghetti stapes, was fitted (major cleavage!), and mid thigh length with a small slit on the side that went to three inches below her hips (three inches above the hem). It hugged her curves perfectly. She wore all pink diamonds accessories (earrings, a necklace, and a pink diamond and onyx bracelet). She finished off the dress with black three-inch high heels and a pink diamond and onyx ankle bracelet. She wore pink sparkly eye shadow and pink lip gloss and matching pink nail polish. Her hair was up in a bun (like when she was Queen Relena-I love her hair like that!). She looked at herself in the mirror. "Is it too much?"

The guys looked up from their tying their ties. Their mouths dropped and they stared as she turned to look at her backside in the mirror.

"It looks wonderful Relena!" Trowa smiled at Relena. He had always felt like an older brother to her and he was proud to see her in something that showed of her body for once. Although he had a feeling that if Zechs saw it he'd have a fit.

Duo whistled. "Wow, Princess, that looks gorgeous!"

"Thanks guys. You look pretty good yourselves."

Duo wore the new black tux, a purple dress shirt under the jacket, a purple silk tie, amethyst cufflinks, and shiny black dress shoes while Trowa wore the new black tux, a green dress shirt under the jacket, a green silk tie, jade cufflinks, and shiny black dress shoes. "Thanks." They said in unison.

After they were ready, they hopped in Trowa's Avalanche and went to the wedding. They were an hour early (um…Relena's really paranoid about being late) so they sat down in the second row on the right side. Wufei joined them about five minutes later (he's paranoid about being late too). He was dressed in a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes (can you guess his favorite color? ;P). The four of them got into a conversation so they didn't notice Heero walking down the aisle towards them.

"Thanks for coming, guys."

The foursome stopped talking and looked to the row in front of them. Heero was sitting in a chair facing them.

"Hello Heero." Relena said with a real smile.

"Hey buddy." Duo had a smile on his face as well.

"Heero."

"Yuy."

"Hey guys. Can I talk to Relena and Duo for a second?"

"Sure." They both said and got up and followed Heero into the hall.

"I just wanted to tell you that Hilde and I are really glad you two came, after everything that's happened."

"Forgive, forget, and then move on is one of my mottos. You know I try to never hold a grudge, especially against my best friend." Duo said with a smile.

"That goes double for me. I couldn't call myself a Peacecraft if I held a grudge against you."

A single tear slid down Heero's left cheek. "You're the greatest friends Hilde and I could've ever asked for. We're lucky that you two found us."

Relena hugged Heero. "Yes you are. We've stuck with each other through thick and thin."

Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "And that's not about to change anytime soon."

"You're right. Thank you." Heero hugged Relena back. When he released her, he shook Duo's hand.

"Would you mind if I go say hi to Hilde?"

"Of course not, she's in the second door on the left when you walk in the door."

"Thanks." Relena started for the church.

When Relena was far enough away, Heero asked "So what's going on with you and Relena?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been her date to the balls she's gone to lately, you've been seen with her at Trowa's restaurant every Friday night for the past two months, and you've moved into the mansion. I'd say something's going on."

Duo was slightly shocked. "…You're still checking up on her."

Heero grinned and shrugged. "Old habits are pretty hard to break. I tried but I had a nightmare that night. Relena always says that nightmare's are predictions if you don't listen to them. I'd rather stay on the safe side and keep checking on her."

Duo chuckled.

"Don't tell Relena that I'm still checking on her. I'd get an earful if she knew."

"Sure buddy. It's just between you and me."

"Thanks. So what's happening between you two?"

"…I think I'm in love with her."

Heero smiled. "Good."

Duo looked at him. "Good? What do you mean?"

"You look good together. Treat her good or you know you'll have me to answer to."

"Thanks…I think."

"I've got to get ready so I'll see you at the reception."

"Okay." Duo headed back to his seat.

Relena knocked on the second door on the left.

"Who is it?"

"It's been a while Hilde."

"Relena!" Hilde rushed to the door and opened it.

The two friends hugged and Relena was pulled inside.

"You look wonderful Hilde!"

"Thanks! I'm so glad you came!"

"Miss Relena, you look beautiful!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Hilde looked at Relena up and down. "Wow girl! That outfit looks fabulous!"

"Thanks. I'm matching Duo and Trowa."

"…Duo and Trowa are wearing black and pink?" Hilde and Dorothy asked.

Relena burst into giggles. "No, we're all wearing black and our other favorite color."

"Oh!" Hilde and Dorothy said in unison.

"That makes sense." Dorothy said.

"Yeah, since I can't picture Duo or Trowa being caught in pink!" Hilde said, causing the three girls to laugh.

Dorothy couldn't help but add "That'd definitely be a Kodak moment though!"

They pictured it in their minds and burst into giggles again.

"I'm gonna go sit with the guys. I'll see you guys at the reception."

"Okay. Bye!" Hilde and Dorothy said in unison.


	5. After Party at Relena's! Ch5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! It's depressing but true!_

**Only Friends or More?**

Chapter Five: The group I refer to consists of: Heero, Hilde, Duo, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally, Wufei, Lady Une, Noin, and Milliardo (Zechs).

The reception was extremely casual attire. Everyone wore jeans and t-shirts or tank tops.

Milliardo was happy that Relena had to change out of that thing she called a dress. And to think that her bodyguards let her go out of the mansion dressed like that! "Maybe I should get her new bodyguards…"

"No you won't." Relena said with a smile. "I'm happy to see you again brother."

"I'm happy to see you too, little sister." Milliardo smiled at her. They walked to the gift table together in time to see Hilde and Heero picked Relena's first.

"I hope you guys like it. And I didn't go with Duo to get it." Relena told them with a smirk.

"Then it's a safe gift. Good." Heero winked at Relena.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Duo yelled.

"You seriously don't know?" Quatre asked.

"…no…should I?"

"…You have a history of giving gag gifts Duo." Hilde said.

Duo thought for a second. "…hehehe…I guess I do." He smiled. "Alright, that's enough picking on me for one day guys! Just open Relena's present! I'm dying to know what it is!"

The group laughed as Heero and Hilde opened the gift together. "…Relena!" The shocked couple looked at Relena, who just giggled at them.

"Yes?" she said with an innocent smile.

The couple held up the gift, which happened to be video camera, a pair of royal blue boxers with Gundam Zero on them, a royal blue silky mid thigh length slip, and a pair of handcuffs.

The entire group was speechless.

"Wow! Nice choice Relena!"

"Duo!"

"Sorry Hilde, but I'm surprised I didn't think of that!" Duo grinned causing everyone to laugh.

"I guess that side of you was bound to get out sooner or later."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Heero.

"What do you mean?" Noin asked.

Heero grinned. "She has a weird sense of humor but rarely lets it show. I've seen it a few times but it's never been with something this…" Heero chuckled.

"Kinky!" Duo finished Heero's sentence.

"Maxwell! You'll take that back if you want to keep your job!" Milliardo yelled!

"I won't lose my job, Zechs! Relena's my boss, not you!" Duo froze. He gulped and thought to himself 'Am I nuts! I just talked back to Zechs! I'm dead now!'

"Calm down brother."

"But…"

"Duo's right. He'll keep his job even if you say he's fired and you know it."

"…Fine. But you better explain that gift when we go back to the mansion."

Relena, Duo, and Trowa glanced at each other nervously. Milliardo didn't know that Duo and Trowa had moved in. 'Oh boy. He's gonna be even madder when we get home.' They all thought.

The other gifts were opened without any more surprises, much to Duo's dismay.

That night at the mansion: (the gang's all here!)

"They what!" Milliardo's yell echoed though the mansion.

Everyone cringed.

"Now Milliardo, relax. They're her friends and bodyguards. It's perfectly acceptable for them to live with her." Noin tried her best to calm her husband down.

"No it's not!"

"It's already done, Milliardo. They're not moving out." Relena told her brother.

"That's right!" Duo and Trowa said in unison.

"Zechs, there's something I should tell you." Duo was sweating from nervousness.

All eyes were on Duo.

"What is it, Maxwell?"

"…I'm in love with your sister." Duo looked at Relena.

Relena blushed. "I love you too, Duo."

Duo and Relena smiled at each other.

"…" The others were speechless.

Milliardo regained his voice first. "…Well…that's a shocker." He said still slightly shocked.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Noin said.

"It's about time you guys told each other." Trowa smiled.

Wufei chuckled and shoved Duo closer to Relena.

Duo looked at Relena and gave her a kiss on the lips (long enough to make her blush but short enough that Milliardo didn't yell again).

The group cheered.

"I say we have cake and coke and celebrate the new couple!"

"I agree with Sally!" Quatre piped up.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Dorothy ran to the kitchen, dragging Trowa and Midi with her to help her make the cake. Sally followed after them to get the drinks. The others stayed in the living room and talked.

Thirty minutes later, the group heard a crash followed by laughter coming from the kitchen. They turned to look at the door in time to see Dorothy and a still laughing Sally pushing Trowa and Midi (who was giggling also) out of the kitchen. All four of them were covered in flour. Dorothy and Sally disappeared into the kitchen again. Trowa and Midi looked at each other and busted out laughing. The rest of the group laughed too. Trowa and Midi carefully went upstairs to shower (separately!-get your minds out of the gutter people! lol!) while the others laughed harder at their attempts to walk around the house without getting flour everywhere.

Duo laughed so hard he rolled right off the couch causing everyone to laugh harder. "Oh man!"

"That's…too much!" Trowa was doubled over.

Catherine was laughing so hard she was crying.

"It's the…hiccup…ghosts of…hiccup…their egos!" Quatre got the hiccups because he was laughing so hard.

"I wish I had my camera!" Lady Une exclaimed.

"Trowa, Midi, wait!" Relena grabbed her camera from her purse and got a picture of the two covered in flour. The flash caused Midi to be temporarily blind so she missed a step and toppled backwards onto Trowa, who fell on his butt and they slid down the stairs like the they were going backwards down a slide. This caused another round of laughter.

Dorothy and Sally came out of the kitchen to see what was so funny and were shown the picture of Trowa and Midi as the group explained what happened. The two women laughed as they headed back into the kitchen to finish the cake.

Up in a tree with a perfect view of the living room, Heero and Hilde almost fell out of their perch because they were laughing so hard. The couple left soon after for their honeymoon. They just wanted to check on their friends once more before they left on their honeymoon.

After the flour power couple had freshened up, the cake and cokes were served. The group of friends celebrated into the early hours of the morning.

To BGwildRoze: Is it any longer compared to the other chapters? I hope so I tried, but I didn't wanna take to long to update! I know it sucks when a story doesn't update very often. LOL!

There's the fifth chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! I got a little stuck on what to write! Please read and review! Thanks! GW Lu


End file.
